


No Thanks Needed

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Barbara rescues Tommy from a night alone with his memories





	

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“Time we were leaving Sir.”

I looked up from my desk to see Barbara standing in the door to my office, coat on, bag over her shoulder, arms folded.

“What?”

“I said it's time we were leaving Sir.”

“Where are we going?”

She sighed, “somewhere that isn’t here.”

I shook my head, “I’ve got this report to… what are you doing???” Barbara stalked over to my desk and started putting my paperwork into piles.

“It is six pm Sir, and there is nothing here that won’t still be here when you come in tomorrow morning. I have plans for this evening, and those plans include you.”

I gathered my coat and keys, before following Barbara out of the office. “Can I ask where you’re taking me?”

“You can ask, doesn’t mean that I am going to tell you.”

“I’m not up to crowds, not tonight Barbara.”

She stopped and reached for my hand, squeezing my fingers in a gesture of support. “I know, and anyway, I don’t do crowds, so you’re in good company. Now, I’m driving so let’s get a move on.”

Barbara parked her car in its usual space outside her flat. The confusion I was feeling must have shown on my face, because she turned to me and smiled.

“Do you trust me?”

“Implicitly.”

“Then follow me.”

She closed her front door, turning on some lamps before heading towards her bedroom. “Make yourself comfortable, I won’t be a second.”

I looked around, her flat was tidy, but still had its familiar lived in homeliness. I slipped off my coat, putting it on a hook in the hallway, before taking a seat in the lounge.

Barbara returned, having dispensed with her coat and exchanged her jeans for sweatpants. “Right, food. You have two options; we can order in a takeaway or we can have toast, the choice is yours.”

“I don’t understand.”

She rolled her eyes. “What about my question was difficult? Takeaway or toast?”

“Which would you prefer?”

“Don’t answer a question with a question Sir; I gave you two options, please pick one of them or we’ll be chewing our way through the soft furnishings!”

I smiled at her fondly, “I know what you’re doing Barbara, and why; thank you.”

She smiled back, “all I’m doing is trying to get you to choose what we have for dinner, other than that I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about.”

I decided to play it her way. “Let’s get a takeaway; I’ve experienced your toast!” 

A cushion came flying at my head, “You’ll keep!”

We were curled up on opposite ends of the couch, the remains of our takeaway sitting on the coffee table. Music was playing quietly in the background, but neither of us were paying it much attention, quite happy to sit and chat about everything and nothing.

“I meant what I said earlier, thank you. If you hadn’t…”

My voice faded as Barbara slid up the couch towards me, pressing her index finger to my lips.

“No thanks needed.”

“But…”

She pressed her finger harder, “I said no thanks needed.”

Without thinking, I slipped my arms around her waist and pulled her against me. She startled a little, but didn’t fight me. I rested my forehead against hers, looking into her eyes.

“You’re always there, saying the right thing, knowing what I need, sometimes before I do.”

“We’ve been partners and friends for over ten years; if we don’t know each other by now then we never will.”

“So, it won’t be a surprise to you if I tell you that I am in love with you?”

Barbara blushed deeply, but she didn’t leave my embrace, if anything she moved closer, her right hand resting on my chest.

“And it also shouldn’t come as a surprise when I say that I really want to kiss you.”

“You do, do you?”

“Desperately.”

Her lips softly brushed mine, tentatively at first, before becoming braver. She straddled my lap, her fingers carded through my hair. I swiped her lips with my tongue, seeking entry into her mouth, sighing with pleasure as she acquiesced.

We broke for air, panting, her head on my chest, me stroking her back. After a while she looked up at me.

“I didn’t plan this Tommy, I just didn’t want you to be alone with your memories, not today.”

Now it was my turn to silence her, caressing her lips my thumb. “I don’t regret anything; do you?”

She shook her head. “How could I, I’ve been in love with you for years.”

I lowered my head, kissing her again. “I should call a taxi.”

“Do you want to go home?”

“Not really, but I should, we’ve both got work tomorrow.”

Her smile evolved into a wicked grin. “Tomorrow’s Friday.”

I returned her grin with one of my own, equally as wicked. “Hmmm, what are you suggesting Ms Havers?”

She pushed back a lock of my hair, her mouth moving level with my ear, “you’ll just have to wait until the end of the day to find out, won’t you Sir. I can promise you one thing though, you won’t be disappointed.”

We laughed raucously, untangling ourselves and straightening our clothes. I called a taxi while Barbara cleared the coffee table. Taxi on its way, I wandered into the kitchen, pulling her back against my chest. She relaxed into my embrace.

“Taxi will be twenty minutes.”

“Want another beer before you go?”

I shook my head, altering out positions so that my mouth could capture hers, “I think I’d just like to kiss you again.”

She stood on tiptoe, “I’m not going to deprive you.”

We became lost in each other, only breaking apart when a car outside tooted its horn twice.

“My taxi.”

“I’ll walk you to the door.”

I retrieved my coat and opened the door to leave, kissing her once more before heading towards the waiting car.

“I love you Tommy.”

I turned and smiled, “I love you too Barbara. See you tomorrow.”

As the taxi drove away I was still smiling.


End file.
